Many companies have implemented conversational chatbots that interact with customers through a messaging application or other conversational chatbot interface (e.g., a web interface accessible via a web browser). In general, a conversational chatbot is a computer program that sends messages to a customer and appears as if the conversational chatbot is a human customer service representative. Because the conversational chatbot may have some logic or artificial intelligence, the customer can interact with the conversational chatbot and engage in services provided by the company or perform other tasks. The conversational chatbot provides a means by which to interact with a computer program or application, but to do so in a way that seems familiar or colloquial.
Because competing companies may implement similar conversational chatbots, it is not uncommon for the customer to perform the same repetitive operations with, or send similar messages to, multiple different conversational chatbots. In some circumstances, these repetitive operations or messages can occur simultaneously or within a short period of time (e.g., attempting to make last-minute reservations at multiple restaurants). In other circumstances, these repetitive operations or messages may occur periodically or at established time intervals (e.g., the same operation or task is performed on a weekly or daily basis). As the operations or messages are repetitive, the customer loses a non-trivial amount of time having to repeat himself or herself for each of the conversational chatbots.